Property Damage
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Edward loses his temper when Bella decides to go out unsupervised during her first year as a vampire. One-shot.


Title: Property Damage

Disclaimer: "Twilight" and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1,934

Summary: Edward loses his temper when Bella decides to go out unsupervised during her first year as a vampire.

Warnings: Sex

Author's Notes: This doesn't take Breaking Dawn into account.

* * *

I was nervous to return to the house. I couldn't hear anything inside, but that didn't mean he wasn't there, waiting. Sneaking out had been hard enough, requiring all kinds of tricks and lies; facing him now would be ten times harder.

I opened the screen door carefully, but I had to wince at the sound it made as it shut behind me. The main door was open; it was summer in Alaska, and every window and door was thrown open to let in the scents and sounds of the forest.

Before I could let out a sigh of relief at the empty room, a figure in the armchair in the corner caught my eye. I flinched back. His face was absolutely furious, eyes simmering. His whole body was tense and ready to spring.

Edward stood slowly as his eyes raked over me, checking my torn clothes, my windblown hair, and finally my eyes. When he saw that they were not newly flushed with red, he relaxed infinitesimally.

"I'm glad to see your stupid decision didn't have disastrous consequences," he growled, taking a slow step forward. I couldn't move, trapped in his stare. "What on earth were you thinking, running off like that?"

"It's been a year now," I said, beginning the speech I'd rehearsed on the way back. "I'm sick of having my every move monitored like I'm some kind of prisoner. I just wanted –"

"It doesn't matter what you wanted!" he interrupted, flying toward me. We stood face to face now, barely an inch between our bodies. His anger crackled like an electrical charge around him. "Bella, do you realize what could have happened? One wrong step could have had you massacring a whole town!"

"I wouldn't have," I insisted with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"You could have," he snapped. "You nearly did! Alice saw it, just before you decided to change course."

"But I did choose not to go any closer! Give me some credit, Edward!"

"Credit?" he cried incredulously. His hands closed around my upper arms and suddenly, he was pushing me back onto the lid of his piano. The only reason I didn't struggle was my fear of destroying the priceless instrument.

"Damnit, Bella!" he hissed. He pinned me down with his whole body, bringing our faces close again. "Do you have any idea what it would do to _you_ if you'd slipped? Do you?"

I shook my head, speechless. He pushed between my legs, bringing our bodies flush against one another. "The guilt would eat you alive," he spoke low in my ear. For him to lean so far over me, our chests had to press tightly together. His breath tickled my ear, and it was hard to breathe, even though I didn't need to. "I _know_ you, Bella. It would have swallowed you up, and I would have been the one who had to dig you back out."

I knew, deep down, that he was right. I was risking not only innocent lives, but pain for me, for the entire family, and especially for him, he who still felt so much guilt over what I'd become. Unfortunately, the change had failed to cure my stubborn nature, and I met his eyes obstinately. "Can I get up now?"

"Not until you've learned your lesson," he growled, pushing me down harder. "Not until you understand."

His eyes stared me down for a long moment before he grabbed my face and kissed me with all his might. Torn between anger and desire, I kissed him back roughly, scraping his lips with my teeth, digging my nails into his shoulder. My actions only spurred him on. His hands tore at my already ragged shirt – tattered by my careless running in the forest. It fell away in scraps. I'd gone without a bra, as it had been unnecessary since the change. Instantly, his rough hands cupped my breasts, squeezing, pinching at my nipples. I gasped against his mouth and squirmed, pushing my pelvis against his hardness.

"Do you have _any_ idea how terrified I was?" His voice was thick with emotion, lips pressed to my neck. I felt his body shifting over mine as he tried to remove his shirt without breaking contact. Eventually he tore it open, scattering buttons across the floor as he shrugged out of it.

I didn't answer his question, but rather moaned as our bare chests touched. The shocks I used to feel when we made contact had been magnified tenfold after the transformation. So much skin touching was an exquisite torture.

He didn't linger with kisses and caresses as he normally would have. Instead, his fingers were already tugging at the fastenings of my jeans while his teeth pressed against the juncture between my neck and shoulder. My hips jerked reflexively at the erotic sensation, earning a moan from Edward. He pulled back enough to draw my pants down my legs, using the new angle to pull my nipple into his mouth. The drag of his teeth over the tender bud shot heat straight through my body.

"Edward!" I cried out, and his mouth was gone as soon as I spoke. In exchange, his hips ground into me, rubbing through my thin panties. He brought his hands up to hold me down by the arms and his lips brushed softly against my ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" His voice was rough, not sweet. "I think of you, I _worry_ for you, every minute of the day. I wonder how to make you happy, how to keep you from making my mistakes. And as usual, you make it absurdly difficult."

"I'm sorry," I breathed, trapped between guilt and longing.

"What was that?" His body pulled away, but his hand tore my panties away so that his fingers might press hard against my clit. I heard him unzipping, but I couldn't lift my head to look, weakened with desire. I felt empty, aching for him.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Louder," he growled and thrust his fingers into me, curling automatically to push against my G-spot. My legs began to quiver.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, even as my hips squirmed to get closer to him. "Please, Edward…"

This time, he pulled his fingers away and thrust into me, hard. The force of our hips slamming together sent the piano sliding backward into the wall, but he didn't relent. He crushed his lips to mine and continued to thrust, hard enough that I definitely wouldn't have survived it as a human.

My head lolled back as the burning friction overrode every other sensation. Our bodies ground together, stone on stone, and I swear I could see the sparks flying.

"Tell me what you're sorry for," he demanded. His eyes scorched me with their heat.

I couldn't speak. I could barely focus on breathing. Edward had never been this way with me before – oh, he'd been angry with me, of course, but it had never translated into something sexual. I could barely handle him when he was being sweet and gentle – how was I supposed to stay coherent when he was (and I could find no better word for it) fucking me as if his life depended on it?

"Answer me," he demanded, going completely still. I whimpered at the loss and tried to urge him with my body to move again, but he was persistent. "Tell me what you're sorry for."

"I – I'm sorry I was selfish," I managed. It was true, but it felt like defeat to say it aloud. His eyes softened gently down at me, however, and they tempered the blow to my pride.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, leaning over me to bring our mouths together again. He began to move, less forcefully now, as he kissed me deeply. "I only want what's best for you. I love you so much…"

I held him tightly as I moved with him, eager to rekindle the mounting pleasure between us. It wasn't long before I was on the edge again, basking in his love, his scorching heat. His low, fierce, possessive growl in my ear was enough to tip the balance, sending my end of the scales flying. I shouted his name to the heavens as I went up in a shower of sparks. My legs shook, I clenched around him, I felt weightless…he crashed into me with his climax. I heard the wood beneath us crack, but Edward didn't seem to notice as he shuddered and scraped his teeth across my shoulder. I already wanted him again.

We lay still for some time, my fingers playing with his hair, before his head shifted against my shoulder and he brushed his lips across my skin.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he breathed, a near-silent whisper of air. "I shouldn't have lost my temper that way."

"If that's how you lose your temper, I'm not sure I really mind," I admitted. His smile was wry as he lifted some of his weight off me, but tinged with lingering unhappiness.

"I was just so afraid today," he said. "I feared you would make a mistake and run from me in your guilt…this always feels too good to be true, you and I. I can't help feeling as though it could be destroyed at any moment. Fate would be that cruel."

I traced the line of his jaw, meeting his worried eyes, and I felt a swell of fondness for him, even as a bubble of giggles threatened to burst forth. "Oh, Edward. You worry like a mother hen, but I love you."

He frowned, always defensive. "I think it's a legitimate worry…"

I did start to giggle now. His scowl was too adorable. "It is, Edward, and I'm sorry for acting so carelessly. But has it ever occurred to you that life might be more enjoyable if you weren't always waiting for disaster to strike?"

"Maybe you're right," he conceded with a sigh. "But has it ever occurred to you that vampires aren't good with change?"

I shrugged, grinning. "I changed you, didn't I? I can do it again."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled away from me. He'd barely made it a foot back before he groaned at the sight before him. I got up to see what he was looking at.

There was a definite me-shaped dent in the side and on the top of the piano. I winced at the wreckage of Edward's beloved instrument – he'd had it since 1924, and he was more attached to it than any one of his cars. But even worse was the splintered mess of wood where we'd managed to push the piano through the front wall.

"Oh dear…"

Edward heaved a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to get used to change after all. There's no way that piano will ever be usable again. And Esme might very well kick us out when she sees what we've done to her wall."

I raised an eyebrow. "We? Oh, no. You brought this on yourself. I never would have picked the piano."

"Yes, but you provoked me," he argued, arms crossed. It was more comical than anything when he was naked.

"And how is it my fault that you're easily provoked?"

He glared.

"Did you want to lose your temper again? I mean, we've already destroyed the piano. We might as well demolish the rest of the living room."

Edward's response was to huff and retreat up the stairs. I followed after him with a smile. No, my vampire would never change, and I wouldn't ever want him to.


End file.
